<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>陌生的侵犯 by siwenbai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704835">陌生的侵犯</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwenbai/pseuds/siwenbai'>siwenbai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:36:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwenbai/pseuds/siwenbai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>陌生的侵犯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这天哥谭的夜晚难得没有被雾气所笼罩，清浅的月光铺洒下来，使小巷里的黑暗褪去，也让一双湛蓝的眼睛更显忧郁和深邃。眼睛的主人脸上正带着不自然的潮红，声音里也带了几分柔弱。<br/>这个漂亮男人看上去已经被完全制服了，正被束缚着，无力的蜷在墙边。很难想象一个近一米九的男人能拥有这样美丽的眼睛和差劲的体力，他靠在那里，像是正待宰的羔羊。人们总是会轻视这位身价千亿的花花公子，认为他轻浮又滥交，甚至与哥谭那个可怕的怪物还有一腿。<br/>“怎么，你的那个蝙蝠姘头还不来救你？”说话的人是最近新兴的黑帮头子，他戴着遮脸的面具，无聊的转着手中的枪，不耐烦的问道。<br/>“我和那个怪物可没关系。”韦恩先生的西装被弄乱了，但他语气倒还平稳，“你们是想要赏金吗？我的命可比任何一个单子都要贵。”<br/>这些新人绑匪其实是想要绑了韦恩来要挟蝙蝠侠的，如果能杀死蝙蝠侠他们一定可以在哥谭称王。可惜那个冷血的怪物宁可看着情人被枪抵在他的漂亮脸蛋上也不肯露面，让他白白带着人手在这里僵持了两个小时。<br/>“韦恩先生。”领头的家伙终于决定先放弃闯出名声的机会了。他凑近这个可怜的富翁，咧嘴笑了一下，“我们可得拿些值回本钱的东西，以防止您赖账啊。”<br/>于是有手伸进了西装的领口，有指摸上了笔直的长腿，有摄像机对准了荒唐的一切。</p>
<p>在杰森.陶德接到提姆的求助赶来营救老蝙蝠时，可没料到这个紧急讯号居然指的是韦恩被几个名号都没有的垃圾进行性骚扰。杰森举起了枪，他现在就能一枪打烂他们的脑子，将这些不知天高地厚的废物就此了结。但他的目光却越过了枪口对准的目标，迟迟没有扣动扳机。<br/>那个平日里就喜欢阴沉着脸的男人再次皱起了眉，杰森能看出他掩藏在惊慌神色下的愤怒。可他却只能轻飘飘的挣扎，宁可一边被人嘲作健身房里的白斩鸡一边被胡乱撕扯衣物，也不肯使用最简单的办法来守护秘密和自己。<br/>通讯器振动了一下，杰森不知道提姆对此刻发生的一切知道多少。他略过了新收的讯息，更加专注的看着受害者无用的挣扎。他又想起当初那个在撬棍下挣扎的少年，抱着一定会有人来拯救他的信念直到死去。<br/>蝙蝠侠也会像个人类一样感到恐惧和期待吗？杰森想，但蝙蝠侠一定不会选择报复，即使任何人承受了怎样的痛苦。<br/>那些人几乎把布鲁斯整个人剥干净了，昂贵衬衫被撕破，得体的长裤被脱下，他布满疤痕却性感的要命的躯体展现出来了。一双双带着劣质香烟味的手摸过花花公子细腻的皮肤，在他肉感丰满的胸臀处胡乱捏揉。在确定摄像机清清楚楚的拍到了韦恩先生的脸后，绑匪们又像训鸟一样遮住了他的双眼。<br/>“嘘——”那人把蒙住他双眼的布条在他脑后打了个死结，“安分点，你不想让我们伤害你吧？”</p>
<p>杰森找到了那个东西，一个不被蝙蝠侠所知的变声器。<br/>他扣动了扳机。</p>
<p>“砰！”第一声枪响就响在布鲁斯耳边，巨大的声响导致他短暂的失聪。子弹似乎是打断了那个舔吻他耳朵的流氓的脖子，大量喷溅的血液洒在他身上，溅在他脸上，还有些透过布条流到他眼皮上。他动作凝固了一瞬，随即就地打了个滚远离并迅速挣脱缚在手上的麻绳。<br/>可惜他没来得及扯下蒙在眼上的布，一只抵住他赤裸胸膛的滚烫枪口就制止了他所有动作。布鲁斯只能配合的被拽起来重新绑住了双手，又被掐着后颈摁在墙上。那个人力气大的很，又实在是粗暴，粗糙的墙壁磨痛了他的额头和胸口。他小声抱怨着新绑匪的野蛮，身后的家伙却一声不吭。<br/>将没有防备的背部暴露出来使布鲁斯感到非常不适，尤其是光着屁股的时候。但他其实不认为自己能碰到第二波基佬反派，直到那个人一口咬在他的脖子上，把那些少有的没沾上血迹的干净皮肤也舔的湿漉漉为止。<br/>不过，布鲁斯现在知道只有一个人在了，也许他可以迅速敲昏对方并赖到来去无影的蝙蝠侠头上。<br/>他真的不是很想让红罗宾看见此刻他狼狈的模样，于是用隐藏在腕表里的通讯器给提姆发了一个安全信号，也用上面弹出的小刀片划松了手上的绳结。<br/>在他暴起的前一秒，一根针头插进了他的右臂。布鲁斯在挥出比以往要慢了数倍的拳头时意识到那是肌肉松弛剂，于是他又趁右手被握住时换了左勾拳，这一圈重重的击在了对方的脸上。被遮挡的视线导致他没能击中对方的太阳穴。<br/>感到手下没能击打到正确位置时布鲁斯就试图用腿来拉开距离，只是对方及时松开了他几近无力的右手，攥住了他的脚腕将他掼在地上。那人随后压了下来，宣告这场不公平比试的终结。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>杰森跨坐在布鲁斯身上，按住了他仅有的微弱反抗。他们身边就是几具新鲜死去的尸体，血液的味道蔓延着充斥鼻翼，像一根锈迹斑斑的铁棍落在身侧。<br/>他带着硝烟味的手指揉着蝙蝠侠丰满的臀肉，这两瓣在夜里白的像在发光的屁股事实上比其他地方都要光滑，毕竟敌人总喜欢把伤口留在更致命的地方。如今指痕一道道印在上面，在雪白的臀肉上绽放出桃花一样绚丽的颜色。他并不打算温柔。<br/>于是那些艳红变成青紫，散落在腰臀和腿间。滑腻的大腿内侧也被反复揉捏，直到它肿胀着散发高温。杰森终于掰开布鲁斯的臀肉，露出那个他肖想许久的小小入口。它现在仍紧紧的瑟缩成一团，试图抗拒即将的侵入，但杰森知道它很快就会在药力的作用下变得松软，不值一提的反抗。<br/>肌肉松弛剂的效用在蝙蝠侠身上似乎也被打了折扣，这使他能够向前稍微爬行，也导致杰森的性器没能一下戳进那个紧闭的小口。被蒙住双眼的布鲁斯无法知道自己光着屁股在人身下扭动身体的场景有多么诱人，也不知道自己这般无助模样更能勾起他人的施虐欲望。<br/>“婊子。”变声器让杰森听起来像是一个至少有二十年烟龄的老混蛋，但他也的确在做着混蛋行径。他把自己能想到最淫乱的称呼悉数招呼在布鲁斯身上，同时又把阴茎狠狠捅进了布鲁斯的屁股，一杆进洞，可惜只插入了一半就被紧紧夹住而动弹不得。他愤怒的拍打布鲁斯的臀肉，吐了口唾沫在可怜的穴口上权当润滑。杰森把自己的阴茎微微拔出来一点，又握着布鲁斯的腰狠狠一顶——这次他把布鲁斯的肚子都顶出了一点凸起。<br/>布鲁斯被遮住的眼睛在这一下的顶撞中翻起了白眼，他今夜少有的犯错使他落入这般可悲境遇。哥谭市的韦恩先生怎么能被一个陌生人插到这么深的地方，赤身裸体的在随时有人光顾的巷子里挨操？他体内的药物肯定不只是肌肉松弛剂，否则他此刻为什么会在对方粗暴的强奸中获得如此多的快感？<br/>身后的陌生人在用阴茎从他体内抽插翻搅，用手指在他腰间掐出青紫指印，用牙齿在他肩头咬下带血的伤口，用舌头在他伤痕上舔吻吮吸，在他身上留下无数被侵犯的痕迹。布鲁斯浑身上下没一处不在疼，也没有一处能压抑住他的高昂性趣。他的阴茎高高翘起，随着身后深深的顶撞流出淫乱的前液。<br/>身上的伤口每一处都如此灼热，两人相贴的皮肤几乎将布鲁斯烤熟。他又被翻了个面来挨操，绑住的双手被压在身下，两条腿无力的打开，又被强奸者绕到自己腰间。他架着那两条可以扭断他脊椎的健美大腿，正面去操这个哥谭最富盛名的花花公子。他贪婪的目光似乎都化作了实质，去舔遍养父的每一寸肌肤，从挺拔的鼻梁到他一向冷漠抿起的嘴唇，从颈间大片的吻痕到丰满的胸乳，从腹肌漂亮的纹路到他已经射过一次却仍挺立着的阴茎——他的养父的确喜欢疼痛。<br/>那两片漂亮的嘴唇已经没办法再说出让他愤怒或者痛苦的话语了，它们现在微微张着，露出一点鲜红的舌，随着他或深或浅的顶弄发出些许朦胧的呻吟。声音是那么的小，像是耳语的轻哼，又像撒娇的呢喃。杰森看着自己的养父，自己的老师，他突然失去了愤怒的本领。他甚至想要立刻停下来，把这个饱受伤害的男人带回家，为他疗伤，像对待世界上最珍贵的珍宝一样照料他。<br/>但他不能，他甚至不能稍稍温柔。世界上最伟大的侦探不会放过任何异常的蛛丝马迹，当他射出第一枪时，就注定一切都无法回头。<br/>于是他仍然操的又深又狠，像是想把睾丸都埋在那个温暖的穴口里。他用力的掐揉养父的胸肌，把它们推挤到一起，用一个混蛋的语气说他像是有女人的奶子。他把布鲁斯的乳头又拉又拽，看它们从手指中滑脱弹回原处的样子，又把这硬梆梆的圆粒压到他浅色的乳晕中，去听布鲁斯更大声的呻吟。<br/>在布鲁斯第二次射精后，杰森把布鲁斯的领带绑在了他的阴茎上。他用一种油腻又恶心的语气说道：“尊敬的韦恩先生，您可得留着点存货去对付宴会厅的女人们啊！”</p>
<p>我是否已经死去？布鲁斯想。他在布条下睁开眼，看不见一丝光明。<br/>我是否在地狱遭受折磨？布鲁斯的乳头又被狠狠掐了一把，他闷哼一声，却的确享受着疼痛带来的快感。<br/>这一切到底是真实发生的，还是自己临死前产生的幻象？他正于快感和痛苦中沉沦，无法高潮却永远性质昂扬。他如此无助，在黑暗中似乎连一根手指都无法操控，只能任凭他人肆意奸淫。他身下的皮肤能触到粗糙的地面，体感却像是在深渊中无尽的下坠。</p>
<p>但布鲁斯还是咬碎了他藏在牙齿中的呼叫器。蝙蝠侠还不能死，他想。</p>
<p>提姆在接到布鲁斯求助时正与少年泰坦一同在远离哥谭的地方出任务，于是他只好先通知了同处哥谭的红头罩，在任务结束后再让康纳帮忙把他送回哥谭。<br/>好队友康纳带着他在空中飞了好几圈，红头罩除了一个意义不明的符号根本没给他回任何消息，提姆猜那代表‘知道了’，可是接下来布鲁斯又进行了第二次求助！<br/>不过这次有定位了。提姆指挥着好友降落在定位的不远处，康纳跃跃欲试的问他要不要帮忙，在被拒绝后便耸耸肩膀飞走了。</p>
<p>杰森正掐紧了布鲁斯的脸颊，迫使他无法合上牙齿，以便把自己的精液灌到他喉咙里去。<br/>他一次也没敢内射，虽然他坚信蝙蝠侠回到蝙蝠洞里后自己抠出精液的样子淫荡的要命，但是他害怕蝙蝠侠拿这些精液发现到底是谁强奸了他。<br/>所以他找到了完美的替代法，他要让布鲁斯吞下他的精液，甚至再也没办法让这些东西离开他的身体，在某些可悲的幻想中，这几乎代表了两人的合二为一。<br/>巷口突兀的传来一点声音，杰森立刻举起枪对准了声音来源。他居然才发现这么近的地方来了人。<br/>那人后退几步站在灯光下，连面具也遮不住他脸上的惊吓。他错愕的睁大了眼，做了个口型，‘Jay？’<br/>杰森卡顿了一下。他的另一只手仍死死掐住布鲁斯的脸颊。他放下枪，为布鲁斯把嘴边流出来的精液擦掉并抹在他的舌头上。在看着布鲁斯有了吞咽的动作后，他才再次用变声器缓缓说道：“我有朋友来了，荡妇，现在你可以享用两根鸡巴了。”<br/>他不需要征询提姆的意见或者什么心情，从那次提姆在他的安全屋播放监控时，他们就在某种程度上成了一种共同体。<br/>现在他要在迪基鸟赶来前，在太阳升起前，以一个陌生人的身份，第一次也可能是最后一次拥有他的养父。</p>
<p>噢，离天亮还早呢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>